


Optimus is...a sparkling?

by HowlingWolfie



Series: Transformers Fluff and smut [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: Welp, looked like Optimus became a sparkling...way to go Ratchet





	Optimus is...a sparkling?

A loud wail broke through the silence, interrupting the calm while a few aggravated sighs or groans were heard. 

“Are you serious?!” Miko yelled

“I'm regretting everything right now” Ratchet mumbled as some mumbled back in agreement

A soft chuckle made them turn around to see a young adult with (h/c) hair. Some of them froze up while others just looked away.

“Regretting what, Ratchet?” she spoke, a playful look was on her face but quickly changed to confusion when she heard a loud wail that made everyone wince. It sounded like banshee screaming it's head off once in awhile. 

The (h/c) haired girl looked at them for an explanation before realizing...Optimus wasn't there among the group. She furrowed her brows at them, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot like a mother would when her child did something naughty. She arched her brow at Ratchet, demanding him to explain the situation and where was Optimus. 

Ratchet sighed knowing that she was worried about her guardian, though he didn't want her to become angry unlike last time when he kept something like that from her. He definitely doesn't want to see that again, he guarantee that if Megatron saw her become really angry, he would piss himself. 

Ratchet gestures the female to follow after him, she walked behind him to a room which she immediately recognized. Another ear piercing wail made her wince, she sees a crib right beside Optimus berth. The loud wailing was coming from it, she watched as Ratchet leans down and picks up a small figure. When he turned around, she gasped in surprise as she stared at the small figure in his servos. It was Optimus! and he’s...he’s...A FREAKIN SPARKLING!

He had tear tracks on his faceplate, tiny tears were in his optics that were threatening to spill again. He let out a whimper when he saw the (h/c) haired female. Optimus made grabby hands with his small servos, he leaned forward while making whining noises. Ratchet quickly handed him to her, Optimus small servos latched onto her shirt, he nuzzled his helm into her chest. A relaxed, happy sigh came from him as he looked up into her (e/c) eyes that held warmth and kindness. 

She gave Optimus a gentle smile before looking back at Ratchet.

“I still haven't heard what happened yet from you, Ratchet.” she said

“Please don't get angry with me, (y/n). I have made a device that changes grown up cybertronians into sparklings. Bulkhead accidentally hit it in which it resulted to hit Optimus a-” Ratchet was cut off by (y/n) voice,

“and turned him into a sparkling...how long does it last?”

Ratchet mumbled, (y/n) furrowed her brows 

“Ratchet. How long?” she said in a stern voice

“An earth month. Or so…” he said in a guilty tone

“A month? Are you...are you joking with me?” (y/n) said in disbelief as he winced at her tone. Ratchet solemnly shook his head, but then he cringed when he heard Optimus crying again. 

He watch as (y/n) bounced Optimus up and down while cooing at him. (Y/n) looked at Ratchet,

“Is there a way you can turn him back? He can't stay as a sparkling for a long time, if _he_ finds out that Optimus is a sparkling. There's no telling of what he will do to him,” she said “As much as I love Optimus to stay a sparkling, I rather much have him back to his normal self.”

Ratchet spoke,

“There is a way but it might take some time, might take two earth weeks. I'm not sure yet, I will get to it as soon as possible.”

A loud crash was heard outside of Optimus berthroom along with a ‘whoops’,

“I'll go see what that is…” Ratchet let out a sigh knowing what's going to happen as he exit.

(Y/n) looked down to see Optimus glowing optics staring up at her. A playful smile came across her lips, she nuzzle her head against his helm.

“Your lucky that you're cute.” she said while a joyful giggle came from Optimus


End file.
